Mariano Vivanco
Mariano Vivanco is a Peru-based fashion and editorial photographer who has received industry-wide acclaim for his use of basic photography principles in his editorial spreads. He has worked with major-name models and celebrities for a variety of magazines. He has done two photoshoots with Lana Del Rey. The first, taken in mid-2012, was used internationally on the cover of GQ, and the second was used on the cover of Numéro ''Tokyo. Shoot #1 (Unknown, 2012) for ''GQ magazine gq3.jpg|Final Gq3-2.jpg|Raw, B&W, Tagged MV 1 10 NoText.jpg|Final MV 1 10 NoText-Raw.jpg|Raw Published 08 (LQ, Untouched, Uncropped, Untagged).jpg MV 1 34.jpg MV.jpg|Cropped, HQ MV_1_31.jpg gq4.jpg MV_1_44.jpg Outtake 16.jpg Outtake 17.jpg Gq9-2.jpg MV_1_22.jpg MV_1_23.jpg tumblr_nkiav0d7gi1tjrvguo1_1280.jpg MV_1_24-2.jpg|Cropped, HQ MV_1_25.jpg|Tagged q8CsnBY.jpg gq1.jpg MV_1_39.jpg gq8.jpg MV_1_40.jpg MV_1_26.jpg MV_1_41.jpg MV_1_29.jpg gq2.jpg|Tagged MV_1_36.jpg MV 1 53.jpg|HQ yAd1P4Z.jpg MV_1_28.jpg MV_1_37.jpg MV_1_48.jpg cm43Kxd.jpg i8PbPad.jpg MV 1 34.png gbaBG5R.jpg MV 1 5 Untagged.jpg|Tagged gq5.jpg MV_1_49.jpg|Tagged MV_1_21.jpg X9r2ga8.jpg MV_1_35.jpg MV_1_27.jpg|Tagged gq7.jpg MV (cropped).png|Tagged, Cropped MV_1_32.jpg MV_1_33.jpg MV_1_19.jpg MV 1 16.jpg|LQ MV New 1.png|Alt. crop, MQ Tumblr_o6lvgvsYum1tnz30qo1_1280.jpg|Alt. crop, HQ MV_1_30.jpg MV_1_45.jpg MV6.jpg MV 1 13 Full.JPG MV_1_46.jpg MV_1_47.jpg MV_1_52.jpg|Tagged MV_1_51.jpg|Tagged MV_1_3.jpg|Tagged MV_1_12.jpg 160525-MV-BOOK-74-1.jpg|Alt. edit MV_1_50.jpg|Tagged gq6.jpg *Camera — Phase One P45+ *Locations — The Garnier Suite, Hôtel de Paris, The Rocks At Monte-Carlo Beach Club, The Monte-Carlo Opera House, Monte-Carlo, Monaco *Production — Lucy Watson *Stylist — Sascha Lilic *Styling consultant — Johnny Blueeyes (uncredited) *Hair stylist — Anna Cofone *Makeup artist — Pamela Cochrane *Manicure — Michelle Humphrey *Special thanks — Guillame Jahan de Lestang, SBM, and Johnny Blueeyes #Dress by Fifi Chachnil, jacket & pocket square by J Lindeberg #Sweater by Chanel, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti #Bodysuit by Maria Lucia Hohan #Bracelet by Chopard #Jacket by Emilio Pucci, dress by Bordelle #Top by Gucci, bra by Chantal Thomass, skirt by Masha Ma #Dress by Emilio Pucci, shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti Behind the scenes Mariano.jpg MV_1_BTS.jpg Incnn.png Tumblr m52iit8GDi1rsrblmo1 500.jpg tumblr_o8iwqjV43K1u3u0jjo1_1280.jpg Media use GQ1.jpg| GQ 1.jpg GQ 2.jpg GQ 3.jpg GQ 4.jpg GQ 5.jpg GQ 6.jpg GQ 7.jpg GQ2.gif| GQ3.jpg| GQ4.jpg| GQ6.jpg| GQ5.jpg| GQ.jpg| Men's Style 2013.jpg| Shoot #2 (November 12, 2012) for ''Numéro ''magazine MV_2_1-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_1.png|Final MV_2_2.jpg MV 2 15.jpg MV 2 11.jpg|Uncropped MV 2 10.jpg Screen_Shot_2016-12-04_at_23.46.43.png|UHQ, Preview MV_2_2-2.jpg|Raw MV 2 2-1.jpg|Final MV 2 13.jpg MV 2 3.jpg MV_2_4-2.jpg MV 2 14.jpg MV 2 12.jpg MV 2 5.jpg MV_2_6-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_6.png|Final MV_2_7-2.jpg|Raw MV_2_7.png|Final MV_2_8-2.jpg MV Previews.jpg|Preview *Camera - D3X *Camera manufacturer - Nikon *Location - Unknown *Fashion editor - Miranda Almond *Fashion assistant - Natasha Howard *Hair - Anna Cofone *Makeup - Pamela Cochrane *Manicure - Rebecca Jade Wilson *Creative director - Johnny Blueeyes *Prop stylist - Drangonfly Scenery *Producer - Rikki Keene *Editor - Maki Saito #Blouse by Valentino, suede heels by Jimmy Choo #Dress by Roberto Cavalli, shorts by Chloé, hat by Chanel #Dress by Prada #Blouse by Stella McCartney, hat by Piers Atkinson #Dress by Chanel #Cape by Burberry, shorts by Chloé #Coat by Gucci, shoes by Manolo Blahnik Behind the scenes MV_2_BTS2.jpg MV_2_BTS.jpg tumblr_o6qgksrt8y1v8axobo1_500.jpg Media use Numero.png| MV_2_9.jpg MV_MU_3.jpg MV_MU_4.jpg MV_MU_5.jpg MV_MU_6.jpg MV_MU_7.jpg MV_MU_8.jpg MV_MU_9.JPG MV_MU_10.jpg External links *Official website Category:Photographers Category:Born to Die photoshoots Category:Paradise photoshoots Category:People